bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yanosuke Shihōin
| full name = Yanosuke Shihōin | kanji = 四楓院 彌之助 | romanji = Shihouin Yanosuke | meaning = "Four-maple council," "Full of help" | race = | birthdate = July 26 | age = 22 (physical) ~175 (actual) | gender = Male | height = 168 cm (5’6”) | weight = 64 kg (140 lbs) | hair color = Dark brown, magenta | eye color = Gold | sign = , | bloodtype = AB+ | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Shihōin Clan, | occupation = Mercenary, vigilante, runner | previous occupation = Nobleman | partner = , | previous partner = | position = | previous position = Clan ambassador (adjunct) | base of operations = Shihōin Manor, (formerly) , World of the Living | education = | marital status = Single | family = (older sister) (younger brother) | status = Active | shikai = Unknown }} is a member of the noble Shihōin Clan and the brother of and . Yanosuke was banished from his clan for unknown reasons long after Yoruichi had already been exiled. Following in his sister's footsteps, he met with the Nekomata and formed a forbidden contract in order to obtain the , an ancient tool once thought lost to the Noble Clans. Since then, he has wandered the , often running errands and gathering information for in both the World of the Living and the Soul Society. Appearance Yanosuke is a young man of relatively short stature. Nonetheless, he possesses a lithe, well-built frame which, while not overly-muscular, has all the easy grace and wiry strength of a powerful feline. Like most members of his clan, his gait is even, supple, and gliding, conveying an intimidating presence. However, he seems slightly more tense and uncontrolled than older, more experienced Shihōin, which is an indication that his power is still unrefined or immature. With a refined, pointed nose, delicate, expressive eyebrows, thick lips, high cheekbones and an elegant, slightly angular jawline, Yanosuke is considered to be a handsome young man, equal in attractiveness to his sister, Yoruichi. He has dark, smooth skin, thick black hair with a magenta sheen, and keen golden eyes: features unique to his lineage. His hair is long, thick, and messy, and he keeps part of it tied back in a ponytail. His good looks and distinctive skin tone tends to attract attention, although he seems to remain oblivious to this effect. Like both his siblings, the corners of his lower eyelashes are pointed down, although his eyes are narrower and more angular in shape. After cutting ties with his clan, Yanosuke changed his style to an eclectic mix of clothing from both the and the . He typically wears -style for comfort and ease of movement, a white t-shirt, and black fingerless gloves, along with a traditional skirt that he that he picked up somewhere in the Rukongai, which he wears over a red half kilt fastened by a purple . Perhaps unaware of its connotations, he sports an imperial Japanese officer’s dress coat as he was deeply influenced by his first visit to the Human World during the late 1940s. Yanosuke wears a metal dog tag on a chain around his neck and has what appears to be a dragon tattoo wrapped around his left forearm. Both of these effects are entirely functional, however, as they are actually pre-inscribed spells which he can release during battle should the need arise. Personality Relationships ''' : Yanosuke is aware of the falling out between Kisuke and his older sister, and as such he keeps Kisuke at an uneasy distance. He is extremely brusque and contemptous towards Kisuke, rarely interacting with him unless it is absolutely necessary, despite the fact that he lives at Urahara Shop. Although he remains sullen, Yanosuke knows he is indebted to Urahara for hiding him in a gigai and giving him a place to stay in the Human World, and as such he will not refuse the requests made of him. Furthermore, despite all his distrust, Yanosuke is rather naive and is often misled by Kisuke into taking on extremely disagreeable assignments, which only deepens the contempt he has towards the man. He is unaware of the true extent to which Kisuke takes advantage of him, however, and does not realize that the reason why he is unable to purchase anything from a vending machine is because his "salary" he earns is little more than pocket change. For his part, Kisuke sees similarities between Ichigo Kurosaki and Yanosuke in that the latter is full of unhoned potential, but unlike Ichigo he is content to merely use Yanosuke as an errand boy and "guard dog" for the shop. Secretly, Kisuke is glad that Yanosuke is there at his shop, as as he is still trying to "make it up" to Yoruichi and only agreed to take in Yanosuke because of Yoruichi's request. : : Gakyō: History Plot Equipment Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities : Special Abilities : : : : Cursed Sword Ōgyohōtsurugi (大御封剣, August Binding Sword): Released Form Quotes Trivia